OFF University
by HateThePlayerHateTheGame
Summary: What happens when Batter goes to a college in the states and meets a cute guy during a hectic time in his life? Batter/Zacharie [Batterie/Battarie] Rated M for later chapters.


**Yo yo yo my awesome readers! You ready for some shit? Just a fair warning, this isn't going to be fantastic considering I'm not the best of riders, but it doesn't hurt to give it a try, y'know? Ha. So, yeah, I'm still looking for a BETA, if you're interested just send me an email : **

**Alrighty, now that the pleasantries are over, let's get into the beef of this story, cool? Cool. This is going to be a Human AU, now, I understand the OFF isn't exactly the most popular games of all time as of this moment. It's kind of dying out which upsets me a bit but hey, Fandoms don't die, they only go God Tier, amirite? Ahem, sorry. So this is a Human AU as well as a College AU. That's right! Our dear pair are in college! They're going to have some crazy adventures here my friendos. Going to parties, getting laid, heartbreak, meeting some new friends, new acquaintances, lardass landlords, man this shit is going to be flying off the hook like the bird came at three in the morning and took the bait right off the lead, bro. There also might be some mutual consent smut later on in the story if I don't chicken out.**

**Now, without further ado, the moment you've all been waiting way too long for if you even took the time to read the author's notes which you probably didn't! The story.**

* * *

><p>Batter's mother and father had always told him that he'd be destined to do great things. He'd always believed them, they'd been nothing but good to him from the moment he was born to the moment he left home to fulfill this great journey ahead of him. Shipped off to some hoity-toity IV college in some random place in the US. He'd wanted to stay at home in Evreux, France. He'd had some great friends and some amazing escapades. His parents had said it had been "fortunate" to be granted the privilege to study in such an elite place, Batter didn't think so.<p>

First off, the American students were complete assholes. They made fun of his name, not his fault he was French and his parents had weird taste in names. They made fun of his sexual orientation, also not his fault. Not to mention the constant calls of "Bad Batter" and humiliation for his albinism. His landlord was a lard-ass who had a soft, fuzzy exterior and the heart of a tyrant. Most of his teachers were complete jerks, and if not, they seemed more depressed than a toddler who had just found out that Santa isn't real. Then there were his grades. He's been an A+ student all throughout his years in school, after-school activities and awards piled up by the dozens due to his talent in sport (mainly baseball), and his teachers all adored him. Here, he found that everything seemed harder. The homework load was more than he'd expected, the content itself was easy but the lectures of the teachers' all intertwined with one another and became one giant wadded up ball of useless string in his head.

And he was always late for his lectures, it seemed like.

In fact, he was late for one as of this very moment.

* * *

><p>The shrill shrieking of an alarm clock brought Batter to attention and he flailed wildly, the sheets tangling his arms and between the awaiting gaps of his legs. The evil cloth succeeded in launching him right off the cushy mattress on which he'd been sleeping on (ungracefully drooling on as well). He landed in a pile of dirty laundry with a soft "POMF" as the clock continued screeching wildly at him. He reached up onto his bedside and groped around until his hand landed on the cheap plastic torture device. With a solid smack, the cacophonous noise stopped and he dragged himself to his feet at a pace that would have made a snail groan like a dying man. With half-lidded eyes, Batter looked around the room then noticed the sunlight streaming in steadily through the slit in the curtains by his window. Wait, what time was it?<p>

Batter turned his head slowly towards the clock that still teetered on the edge of his bedside table and froze. It was 7:30 AM. The lecture began at 7:50. The sudden thought hit him like a sack full of lead bricks. He was going to be late.

With the speed of a convicted criminal running from the authorities, Batter whipped from one side of the room to another in a feeble attempt to get ready in the short span of five minutes. He managed to accomplish this amazing feat with two seconds to spare, the athlete threw his gym bag over one shoulder and his book bag over the other and careened into the hallway, slamming the door through a strong kick to the wooden surface. The lock clicked shut and he dodged past some tool coming out of his own room with tight as all holy fuck skinny jeans.

Not having a second to spare, Batter managed to throw his luggage into the rental powder blue Prius before climbing in and shutting the door with extremely unnecessary force. He roared down the street, most likely breaking the speed limit and arrived at the building within five minutes whereas it would have been a ten minute drive had he kept to the laws. With both bags tossed haphazardly onto his person, he sprinted down the hall, irking more than just a few people as he slammed past them.

Then, with the astounding finesse of a blind two-legged cat, he burst into the seminar room and fell upon his face in the most amazing fashion. Snickers sounded through the entire room as he dragged himself to his feet, his cheeks were burning with embarrassment and he refused to meet anyone's eyes as his freakishly tall teacher made his way over to him. In his opinion, the professor resembled a parakeet in most ways. He even shrieked like one. "Batter! You are late!" The bird-like noise rang through the rounded space and Batter flinched like a kicked puppy. "I know..." A disapproving snort was all he got as a response. "Go to your seat you useless wretch!" The tall man stalked away and Batter grumbled while being dismissed to his proper spot. He plunked himself down and got into his usual position with his arms crossed and head down on the shining surface of the desk as Dedan droned on and on about the importance of some sciencey stuff that he would never understand anyway. With the quietest noise of malcontent possible, Batter sunk down into his seat. This was most likely the worst way to start off a week. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end of the first chapter! Or intro. I'm not sure which, you can decide what it is. Anyway, sorry for the general shortness of this thingy right here. R&amp;R my friends! I'll be waiting for your criticism as I continue to search for a BETA reader and writing the next chapters. Considering that I'm not very good with writing things with a significant amount of length, you can expect a whole lot of chapters. Otherwise I'll probably try and write longer things. Thanks for reading! Peace out!<strong>

**-Rea**


End file.
